clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Choco Late9
' Remember to sign your name. ' __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Choco Late9! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin,Happy65 and Mixer2301. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Mixer2301 (Talk) 03:17, April 13, 2012 Chat Go on chat, please. Hello Hello! I have noticed you are a great editor! Please keep it up, you might start gettting some rights. ~Happy65 Talk My Amazing Blogs ! 15:56, April 25, 2012 (UTC) You're on this wiki?! Hi Choco Late9! I had no idea you were on this wiki! Anyway, my penguin is 127david. I hope to see you on CP! --SpongeFan20 20:42, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Choco Late9 Hi why are you not in chat? Hello Hi Choco, Happy65 and i were diiscussing about giving another user Rollback rights (which allows undoing vandalised version of a page very fast). The two final nominees were you and Chihang. Because only 1 new user with Rollback rights is currently needed, we decided to promote Chihang. You do have a good experience in wikia, and Happy an I agreed to promote you next time a rollback is needed, so if you are interested in having Rollback right, next time you see a vandalised page, you can go to the page history and click the '''(undo) button on the right of the version, which will revert the page to the previous version (just make sure it isn't vandalised either). Thank you for your attention, and have a nice day. Feel free to contact me if you have any question or problem. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 07:43, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat! Go on chat please, Bsyew (Talk) (Blog) 03:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Council Hello. You have been invited to a Wiki Council meeting. It shall take place at 15:00 GMT on Saturday, June 9th. Meet on the wikia chat to discuss changes to the wiki. Hope you can make it! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 13:35, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Club Penguin Hey go to Sleet Town on club penguin i will be a robber on CP. Thank you, Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki CP Quiz 03:16, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Hello, Choco Late9. Me and some admins have had a brief talk on promoting you to the Rollback right. On the screen where you undo pages, there will be a rollback option what does not take as long as undoing an edit so you can help in vandal attacks quickly. Good luck! Chat Hello Choco Late9, I would like for you to come onto Chat, Commander Bsyew 23:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Music Can I please use your userpage music -Rule666 RE RE music Ok sorry about putting it on I was browsing through files then I put it on and forgot to turn it off before contacting you.Sorry kk Thanks I found some awsome music,You should try file 123 its awsome RE: Hello Choco Late 9, I would like To have A pose If you can but Would it take 3 days to make?, Commander Bsyew 03:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:1 Hey choco Late9 Are you Almost complete with it?, Commander Bsyew 04:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Progress Hello Choco Late 9. How Can i do Cut outs? And What Poses Can i use? I am fine with Your pose ButI would like to know if there is other poses. Also I would like to change the Background from blue and grey to A blue Sky and some Clouds and my signature Grey. Thank you , Commander Bsyew 07:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yeah, my wrong :P sorry for that, but thanks for contacing me. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Music Hello CHoco Late 9, Where did you get your music from? And can i get a link to it?, Commander Bsyew 18:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hello Choco Late 9, Can you come on to chat to track Penguin Band With me? Thank you, Commander Bsyew 02:14, July 16, 2012 (UTC) You Are on CP but not on chat, Commander Bsyew 02:43, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Are you On? Can you come on to chat?, Commander Bsyew 22:35, July 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: K, and these: Rpnew.png|Richperson Pcontrolunit.png|Lazor 02:34, July 16, 2012 (UTC) 173.242.124.71 Hi Choco, Thanks for informing me. He's the third user blocked today. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:06, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you so much for helping stopping the vandals wave! You really saved the day ;) Once again, thank you very very much! Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC)